7 Deadly Sins
The 7 Deadly Sins are among the demons, devils, evil spirits & fallen angels. They're the allies of the devil pantheon/ 7 main rulers of Hell and enemies of both God & Jesus Christ, even the 7 Heavenly Virtues. Don't be confused with the Seven Deadly Sins. Members * Pride/Arrogance/Selfishness/Hubris/Futility '(including putting your own being before someone else’s): The most powerful and dangerous of all the Enemies, according to Captain Marvel. It represents the desire of one to be more important or attractive than others. * '''Envy/Envying/Jealous '(including Self-Envy): It represents one's jealousy over others and a desire to deprive a man from something he loves. * '''Greed/Avarice/Cupidity/Covetousness: It represents insatiable ambition and the desire to possess more than one needs. * Anger/Wrath/Hateful Wrath/Hatred/Rage/Loath (including Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Extreme Anger, Spewing Hate, etc.): It represents uncontrollable feelings of hatred and violence. * Sloth/Laziness/Acedia (including Intellectual Laziness): It represents laziness and apathy. * Gluttony/Hunger-Thirst/Self-Indulgence/Self-Sustenance: It represents over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste (as well as hunger for power, money, control, etc.). * Lust/Lasciviousness/Masturbation/Lechery (including Self-Loving):It represents excessive desires or thoughts of sexual nature (especially to gain power/money, etc.) Additional Members / Other Evils *'Evil Thoughts': **lustful appetite (gluttony, Adultery/fornication, and avarice) **irascibility (wrath) **mind corruption (vainglory, sorrow, pride, and discouragement) **unwarranted suspicions **seeking vengeance **illicit sex fantasies **Planning evil (including Coup, etc.) *'Injustice/Inequity' (including 2-Tier Justice/Judicial System, Social Justice freedom must be sacrificed in order to redistribute income. It's when government takes YOUR money & gives it to someone else. Therefore, it DESTROYS a free society / Social Justice Warriorism, Liberal/Leftist Justice, Perverting Justice, Blackmail, Unequal Justice, 3-Teir Justice/Judicial System, Environmental Justice, “Guilty Until Proven Innocent”, Slow Justice, etc.) *'Abjection' *'Vanity' *'Prostitution' *'Sadness' *'Sorrow/Despair/Despondency' *'Boasting/Boastery' *'Dejection' *'Smear/Dishonesty/Lies/Slander' (including True-Bending, True-Stretching, True-Twisting, Lying about National Security, Lying under Oath, Untruths, Half-Truths, Believing the Lies, Smear Machines, Big Lies, False Reporting, Lying to Congress, ‘Having the right to Lie but not having the right to tell the Truth’, ‘Lack of Candor’, "Violence of Lies", etc.) *'Death' (including Pro-Death, Death-Worship, etc.) *'Tyranny' (including ‘Ruling with an Iron Fist/Hand’, Tech Tyranny, Judicial Tyranny, etc.) *'War' (including Proxy Wars, War-Mongering, etc.) *'Mischief/Naughtiness' *'Deceit/Trickery/Deceitfulness/Deceiving' (including Political Deceit, Political trickery, etc.) *'Fear/Cowardice/Spinelessness' (including Fear-Mongering) *'Obsession' *'Treachery/Betrayal/Treason' *'Misery' *'Darkness/Shadow' *'Evil/Sin/Vice/Badness/Malevolence/Wickedness/Villainy/Naughtiness' (including Strong Wickedness) *'Temptation' *'Ignorance/Idiocy/Forgetfulness/Stupidity/Lack of Intelligence' *'Mistrust' *'Repulsion' *'Censorship/Silence' (including Political Censorship, Political Silence, Shadow-Banning, etc.) *'Disruption' *'Self-Interest' (including Special Interests) *'Manipulation' (of mankind, data, internet/websites, laws, reality, policy, ‘way of life’, Narratives, mind/thought, human mind/though, healthcare, jobs education, ‘Manipulating what we see, hear & think’, etc.) *'Poison' (of the heart, mind & spirit/soul) (including Culture Poisoning, etc.) *'Governmental/State Control of everything' (healthcare, education, religion, jobs, etc.) **'Governmental control' (on state, law, health care, etc.) ** Total Control over Everything (thought, speech, income, etc.) *'Fragmentation' *'Disintegration' *'Division/Divisiveness' (including division of every nation, Political Division, etc.) *'Sickness' (especially sickness of the mind) (including cold, flu flu, etc., allergies, the spread of sickness/disease, coughing, sneezing, measles, Chicken Pox, stuffy nose, etc.) *'Insanity/Madness/Craziness' (including mad science, etc.) *'Cruelty' (including Human/Animal Cruelty) *'Corruption/Taintedness' (including corrupt investigation, Corrupt Systems, Corrupt Establishments, Swamp of Corruption, Corruption Scandals, etc.) *'Foolery/Foolishness/Lunacy' (including feeding on Foolishness, thinking of Foolishness, etc.) *'Inequality' (including Racial Inequality) *'Discord/Chaos/Strife/Spite/Discourse' (Political Discord/Chaos/Strife/Spite) *'Violence' (including gun-violence, Gang Violence, Inciting Violence, Political Violence, etc.) *'Murder' (of all types) (including protecting murderers): **parricide **fratricide **homicide (including Negligent Homicide) **suicide **Grizzly Murders **Mass Shootings (including school shootings, etc.) **Mass Murders **Degree Murders (1st, 2nd, etc.) **Infanticide **Patricide *'Theft/Stealing/Burglary' (of Identity, belongings, etc.) *'Criminality' (including Organized crime, Gate-way Crime, Hate Crimes, War Crimes, Getting away with it, Criminalizing, etc.) *'Farce/Hoax/Sham' (including Probe Shams, Russian Hoax, Political Sham, Sham Investigation, Investigation Hoax, Climate Hoax, Political Hoax, etc.) *'Infidelity' *'Destruction' *'Crookedness' *'Deception' (including Self-deception, etc.) *'Plague' *'Cannibalism' *'Impulsive' *'Self-Righteousness' *'Misguidance' (including mis-leading, etc.) *'Mis-Direction' (including Indecision, Lack of Directions, etc.) *'Dishonor' (including Self-Honor) *'Mayhem' *'Nightmares / Bad dreams' *'Lawlessness & Disorder/Chaos' *'Slavery' (including slavery of the mind, mental plantation, etc.) *'Brutality' *'Violation' (including violating the American laws/rules, etc.) *'Closed-Mindedness' *'Cold/Cruel/Black/Hard/Half/Broken-Heartedness/Mindedness' *'Indignity' *'3rd-Worldism' (including 3rd-World Nationalism, 3rd-World state/city, 3rd-World despot type, etc.) *'Segregation' *'Racism' (including Race-Baiting, Racial Divisiveness, etc.) *'Abortion' (including Offering Human/Child Sacrifice to Idols & False gods, child murder, etc.) *'Vanity' *'Apathy' *'Satanism' (including Demon Worship, Devil Worship, etc.) *'Brainwashing' *'Rigged/Hacked/Rotten Systems' (Elections, Schools, Courts, Healthcare, Computers, Websites, government, etc.) *'Unfairness' (including Unfair Wagers, etc.) *'Politicization' (including tragedy politicizing, rushing to politicize, etc.) *'Common-Core' *'Scandalism/Scams' (sex, political, etc.) *'Bias' (including Political/Media bias) *'Spitting' *'Fake/False/Junk News/Stories' *'Profanity / Fowl-Language' *'Megalomania' *'Nazism / Neo-Nazism' *'Poverty' *'Taxation' (including Tax Increase, Expense Increase, etc.) *'Fake/False/Junk Evidence/Narratives/Information/Accusations' *'Fake/False/Junk History/Documents/Records/Facts' *'Appeasement' (including Political Appeasement, etc.) *'Bribery' (including taking bribes) *'Trafficking' (of humans, sex, drugs, children money, speech, etc.) *'Abuse' (of power, money, intelligence, children, drugs, heath care, sex, systems education, judiciary, etc., speech, virtue, facts/evidence, power, etc.) (including Self-abuse) *'Anti-Borderness / Global Security / National Insecurity' *'Blame-Shifting / Blame Game' (including Self-Blame) *'Smuggling/Trafficking' (of humans, sex, drugs, children, money, speech, etc.; including Child-Smuggling, Women-Smuggling, Drug-Smuggling, Miners-Smuggling, Smuggling Behavior, etc.) *'Anti-Religion' (including Religious Fanaticism/Fundamentalism, etc.) *'False/Junk/Fake Religions' (including Paganism, Idolatry Worship, Polytheism, etc.) *'Neglect/Negligence' (including Gross Negligence) *'Disobedience' (including Disobedience to God & Jesus Christ) *'Globalism / New-World Order / Anti-Nationalism' (including Anti-Americanism, Anti-Israelism, European Union, Soviet Union, etc.) *'Obstructionism' (of justice, truth, judiciary, elections, education, facts/evidence, Congress, etc.) *'Junk/Fake/False Science' (including Global-Warming, Global-Cooling, Climate Change, Bad Science, etc.) *'Rape/Groping' (including Rape Culture, Sexual Crimes, etc.) *'Seduce' *'Disrespect' *'Jihad' *'Uselessness' *'Irresponsibility' *'Conquest/Domination' *'Falsehoods' (including Cover Stories, etc.) *'Possession' (including Demon Possession, Political Possession, etc.) *'Soul-Trading' *'Starvation' *'Illiteracy' *'Imbedding' *'Pornography' (especially the ones online, on TV, etc.) *'Invasions' *'Plagues' *'Terror/Terrorism/Extremism' (Political, Liberal, Leftist, Democratic, Islamic, satanic, globalist, radical, etc.) *'Complaining' *'Suffering' *'Torment' *'Propaganda' (including Liberal/Leftist/Racist Propaganda, Self-propaganda, Propaganda Machine, Government Propaganda, etc.) *'Whining' *'False Witnesses/Judges/Juries/Prophets' *'Anti-Constitutionalism' (including Anti-Constitutional acts / policies / Acts / Speeches, as well as breaking the American Constitution & other True American Documents/Laws/Rules) *'Obamacare' *'Aversion' *'Opinionatedness' *'Conceit' *'Torpor' *'Craving' *'Clinging' *'Sensuality' *'7 Social Sins': **Wealth without Work **Pleasure without Conscience **Knowledge without Character **Commerce without Morality **Science without Humanity **Religion without Sacrifice **Politics without Principle *'7 Deadly Sins of Modern Times': **Self Effacement **Celibacy **Workalholism **Dieting **Squandering **Sucking up **Indifference *'Transience' *'Absent-mindedness' *'Blocking' (including block evidence, blocking the truth, etc.) *'Misattribution' *'Suggestibility' *'Worthlessness' *'Helplessness' *'Incapability' *'Fantasizing' *'Indolence' *'Incompetence' *'Retention' *'Anticipation' *'Rudeness' *'Vandalism' *'Hooliganism' *'Harassment' (sexual, political, etc.) *'Undermining' (including Social Undermining, National Undermining, Undermining Freedom, Undermining Everything, Undermining Everywhere, etc.) *'Indiversity' (of thought) *'Back-biting' *'Stinginess' *'Crankiness' *'Silliness' *'Messiness/Dirtiness/Filthiness/Uncleanliness' (including Dirty Cops, Sexual Uncleanliness, etc.) *'Bad-Manners/Behavior' (including Misbehavior) *'Faithlessness' *'Immorality' (including Sexual Immorality, National Immorality, etc.) *'Inhumanity/Homophobia' *'Deviousness' *'Cheekiness' *'Overconfidence' *'Hot-Headedness' *'Cold-Headedness' *'Mockery/Teasing/Bullying' (including Cyber bullying, Mockery of True Justice, etc.) *'Troublesomeness' (including Trouble-making, etc.) *'Argument/Quarrelling' *'Conniving / Connive' *'Pompousness' *'Bad-Temper' *'Self-Importance' *'Disgust' (including Disgusting Behavior, etc.) *'Cockiness' *'Misconduct' (including Unlawful Conduct) *'Ungodliness / Unholiness' (including removing the Bible & keeping the Quran) *'Alcoholism/Drunkenness/Intoxicants' *'Weapons-banning' (including Gun-Control, Knife-Control, Gun-Grap, etc.) *'Rivalry' *'Subvert/Eliminate' (including ‘subverting the Word of God’, ‘subvert the American/Israeli Constitution’, ‘Subvert the Rule of Law’, Conservative Voices, Subvert Democracy, Eliminating the Word of God, Silencing/Erasing God, etc.) *'Drug-Use / Illegal Drugs' *'Gum-Chewing' *'Dissatisfaction/Bratness' *'Sex Offending / Political Offending' *'History-Erasing/Destroying' *'Heresy' (including Political Heresy, etc.) *'Fraud' (including Bank Fraud, Voter Fraud, Wire Fraud, Spy Fraud, Voter/Election Fraud people in', 'getting DEAD people to be registered to vote/elect', 'getting illegals & non-citizens registered to vote', etc., Tax Fraud, Bank Fraud, Internet Fraud, etc.) *'Misjudgment' *'Oppression' (of Conservative voices, Real News, etc.) *'Pain/Hurt' (including wounds, injuries, tooth aches, stomach ache, head ache, etc.) *'Slurs' (including Racial Slurs, etc.) *'Promise-Breaking' *'Calamity' *'Spoiledness' *'Rottenness' *'Snobbiness' *'Misogyny' *'Untrustworthiness' *'Disbelief/Unbelief' (including being bind in Disbelief) *'Hypocrisy' (including Political Hypocrisy, Liberal/Leftist hypocrisy, FBI/DOJ hypocrisy, etc.) *'Flag-Burning' *'Fake/False-Storytelling' (including Cover Stories) *'Democratic Party/Machine of all types' (Anti-America, Anti-Conservative, Anti-Constitution, Pro-Slavery, Pro-Racism, Pro-Slander, Pro-Islam, etc.) (including the Democrat/Democratic Wave) *'RINO half of the Republican Party/Machine' (including the RINO wave) *'Establishment' *'Weak Leadership' *'Weak Work Ethics' *'Failure/Lose' (including Bank Failure, Job Failure, etc.) *'Algorithms' (including Algorithm Shift) (Google, Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, etc.) *'Sexism' *'Feminism' (including Women’s March, etc.) *'Hopelessness' (including giving up Hope) *'Self-Overestimation / Self-Underestimating' *'Repetitions' *'Cheating' *'Poaching' *'Horror' (including horrific acts, etc.) *'Cover-Ups' (including covering-up for the criminals in every election) *'Prostitution' (including False Prosecutor) *'The Dark-half of Dependence' (including Governmental Dependence, etc.) *'Dark-side of Selling/Buying/Spending' *'Dark-side of Curiosity' *'Downliftness' *'Hitlerism' *'Stalinism' *'Excuses' (including governmental excuses, National Security excuses, etc.) *'Partisan/Partisanship' *'Regime' (including Rogue Regimes, Maduro Regime, North-Korean Regime, etc.) *'Elites/Shills' (including Soros/Alinksy/Clinton/Obama Elites/Shills) *'Follow the Money / Money Talks / Hush Money' *'Disloyalty' *'Government/Money-Worship' *'Government Handouts' *'Laundering' (of money, drugs, children, sex, etc.) *'Dead Journalism' (especially in the media-press) *'Puppetness / Pawnees' *'Sorosism/Styerism' *'Dictatorship' *'Illegal Voting/Supporting/Endorsing' *'Wastefulness' (including Political Wastefulness, Outrageous Waste, Wasteful Spending, Selfie of Waste, etc.) *'Open-Borders / Anti-Borders / Anti-Border Wall' (including Open-Border policies, etc.) *'Black/Dark/Evil Magic' (including Witch Craft & Dark Arts) *'Lack of Decency' *'Bad/Sad Beginnings/Endings' *'Anti-Nationalism / Pro-Globalism Nations' (Liberal America, Mexico, Iran, Russia, China, Venezuela, Palestine, Syria, Central America, Turkey, etc.) *'Being Above the Law/Rule/Code' *'Hostility' *'Monstrosity' *'Ensnarement' *'Anti-Semitism' *'Smoking' *'Littering' *'Blue States/Waves' *'Quran Reading/Studying' *'Xenophobia' *'Amnesty' *'Redaction' *'Law-breaking / Rule-breaking' (including Law-Bending/Twisting & Rule-bending/twisting) *'Self-Loving' *'Kidnapping' *'Scheming/Plotting' (including Political Scheming/Plotting, etc.) *'Gossip' (including political gossip, etc.) *'Leaks' (including Criminal Leaks, Political leaks, etc.) *'Drudgery' *'Scolding' *'Putinism' *'Scorn' *'After-Thought' *'Unjustness' (including Unjust Prices, Criminal Syndicates, Unjust of Planet Earth, etc.) *'Persecution' (including False Persecution) *'Self-Ambition' *'Curses' *'Malpractice' *'Being a Brat' *'Molesting' (on Children, etc.) *'Nastiness' *'Muellerism' *'Comeyism' *'Negativity' *'Tardiness' *'Unthankfulness' *'Blasphemy' (especially against the Holy Ghost) *'Taking the Name of God / Jesus Christ in vain' *'Being a False Preacher' *'Rebellion against Parents & Children' (means parents & children rebelling against eachother) *'Effeminacy' *'Variance' (arachie) *'Emulation' *'Sedition' *'Simony' *'Reveling' *'Misdeeds' (including Bad Deeds, Fowl Deeds, etc.) *'Refusing to Forgive' *'Loonyism/Lunacy' *'Cronyism' *'THE ULTIMATE SIN OF DAMNATION' - Rejecting the Lord Jesus Christ, the Son of God *'Assault' (on American Democracy, etc.) *'Horoscope' *'Vain Babbling' *'Bitterness' *'Bloodthirsty/Bloodlust' *'Eating Blood' *'Having Faith in Corrupt Governments' *'Desiring/Following/Hearing/Loving/Speaking Evil' *'Rewarding evil for good & hate for love' *'Rewarding Evil for evil' *'Using False Scales' *'Flattering for Gain' *'Gambling' *'Denial' *'Ugliness' *'Insensitivity' *'Sociopath' *'Grief/Grievance' *'Dissatisfaction' *'Complacency' *'Egoism' *'Apprehension' *'Self-centeredness' *'Disappointment' *'Shame/Shamelessness' (including Shameful behavior) *'Frustration' *'Cynicism' *'Pessimism' *'Discontent' *'Loneliness/Boredom' *'Discrimination' *'Inconsideration' *'Unruliness' *'Lack of concern' *'Disingenuousness' *'Clumsiness' *'Excessiveness' *'Unappreciative' *'Narrow-mindedness' *'Lack of Inspiration' *'Intolerance' *'Impatience' *'Kickbacks' *'Anti-American / Anti-Israeli Principles' (Liberal/Leftist/Islamic) *'Negative News/Stories/Coverage' *'Apostasy' *'Perjury' (including False Perjury, Perjury Traps, etc) *'Sacrilege' (including Self-Sacrifice, etc.) *'Schism/Estrangement' (including Self-Estrangement) *'Contraception' *'Euthanasia' *'False Oaths' *'Ingratitude' *'Lukewarmness' *'Presumption' *'Adulation' *'Incredulity' *'Taking Advantages of the Poor' *'Left-leaning Judgment' *'Usurp / Self-Serving' *'Dysfunctional family' *'Existential crisis' *'Identity Crisis/Politics' *'Narcissism' *'Abasement' (including Self-Abasement) *'Self-absorbed' *'Criticism' (Self-criticism) *'Self-deprecation' *'Handicapping' (including Self-Handicapping) *'Self-Immolation' *'Victimization' (including Self-victimization) *'Selfism' *'Sexual self-objectification' *'Stress' *'Bad Sportsmanship' *'Unthoughtfulness/Thoughtlessness' *'Drowsiness' *'Parsimony' *'Pessimism' *'Morbidness' *'Aggressiveness' *'Disfavor' *'Media-Press' (including Mainstream media, Mainstream press, Liberal/Leftist Talk Radio, MMFA [Media Matters for America], etc.) *'Dark Cultures' (including Culture of Corruption, Rape, Culture, etc.) *'Bigotry' *'Sadism' *'Play Dirty' (including playing the victim card, race card & gender card) *'Haughty' *'Insolence / Reviling' *'Heartlessness' *'Dissension/Faction' *'Ungratefulness' *'Burying/Covering-up Real/True Stories' (including misrepresentation, misinterpretation, etc.) *'Debase' *'Stagnation' *'Insult' *'Exclusion' *'Gotch’ Ye Routines' *'Depression' *'Drowning' *'Exploitation' (including exploiting the shootings/tragedies, etc.) *'Hyperinflation' *'Social Unrest' *'Downstanding' *'Being Mean/Naughty/Unfriendly/Impolite' (including Mean-Spirited) *'Falling Down' *'Brainlessness' *'Scare/Political/Liberal/Leftist/Socialist/Progressive/Islamic Tactics' *'Snake Bites / Venomous Bites' *'Heinous' (including Heinous attacks/actions, etc.) *'Discrimination' *'Jinx' *'Pushing to the wrong directions/choices' (especially nations, etc.) *'Mis-calculating' *'Incivility' *'Bestiary / Animalistic Behaviors' *'Geopolitics' *'Bad/Unfair Trade Deals' *'Anthem/Flag Kneeling/Protesting' *'Terrorist Organizations' (ANTIFA, Klu Klux Klan, Black-Lives Matter, Hamas, ISIS, etc.) *'Anti-Amendment Organizations' (including Constitutional Crisis) *'Anti-America/Anti-Israel Organizations' *'Anti-Patriotism' *'Democratic Corruptions/Control/Obstructionism/Expansionism' *'Carelessness' (including Extreme Carelessness) *'Anti-America / Anti-Israel Terrorism' *'Cabalism' (Obama/Clinton Cabal, Deep-State Cabal, etc.) *'Watergate' *'Muellergate' *'Obamagate' *'Clintongate' *'Liberal/Leftist/Democratic/Progressive Terrorism/Extremism' *'Inner City/State/Nation Corruption/Violence/Criminalities' *'Sharia Law' *'Corrupt/Sin Cities/States/Nations' *'Monetizing' *'Selling out National Security' (as well as protect corruption) *'Anti-Conservatism Organizations' *'Rigged Communities' *'Rigged Biography/History' *'Unethical' *'Getgo' *'Stonewalling' (including Political Stonewalling, Stonewalling Congress, etc.) *'Weaponizing information, the tools (including powerful tools) of intelligence, speech, System of Justice, everything' *'False Finger-Pointing' *'Evil from within' (every Nation, system, human, etc.) *'Gangs/Thuggery' (including political gangs, social gangs, MS-13, etc.) (including protecting gangs) *'Impurity' *'False Targeting' *'Submitting to Lucifer/Satan & not to God / Jesus Christ' *'Slow Buffering on Internets/websites' *'Stellar' *'Mis-spelling' *'Activist / Anti-Constitutional Judges/Juries/Politicians' *'Rip-offs' *'Sabotage' (including Political Sabotage, etc.) *'Reversed Versions' (of videos, photos, etc.) *'Plagiarism' *'Harm' (including harm on the American People, Self-Harm, etc.) *'Inhospitality' *'Controlling/Twisting/Spinning the Narratives' *'Acid Washing' *'Disservice' (especially to America & Israel) *'Rigness / Hackness' (including Website Hacking/Rigging, Political Hacking/Rigging) *'Omnibus' *'Disgracefulness' *'Spygate' (including spying on innocent Americans) *'Evil Purposes' (including Political Purposes, Liberal/Leftist Purposes, etc.) *'Political/Smear Campaigns/Machines' (including Obama Political machine, Clinton Political Machine, etc.) *'Damage/Vandalism' (including Political Damage/Vandalism) *'Evil/Dirty Mindedness' *'Nicolaism' *'Closed-Door Meetings/Hearings' *'Derangement/Syndrome' (including Political Derangement/Syndrome, Imposter Syndrome, etc.) *'Receiving the Mark of the Beast: 666' (that takes on many shapes, sizes, forms, & languages) *'Cursing the Name of God' *'Breaking / Not Obeying the 10 Commandments of God' *'Terribleness' *'Worseness' *'Wrong/Evil-Doing' *'Echo Chamber' *'Cripple/Crippling' *'Wrongly/False Recusal' *'More Regulations' *'Double Standard' *'Alinskism' *'Slipperiness' *'Oconus Lures' *'Unfair/Dirty/Dishonest/Bad Negotiation' *'Redact, Delay & Bury' (especially Under National Security, etc.) *'Sanctuary Cities/States for Evil People' *'Breaking the Constitutional Laws' *'Switching Arguments' *'Radicalization' (of everything) (including Radical Left, Radical Islam, etc.) *'More Laws/Rules' (including dystopian laws, 'governmental involvement in society', more government, etc.) *'Rigged Systems' (School, Judiciary, Elections, etc.) *'Fruit of the Poisonous Tree' *'Tribalism' *'Perversity' (including Sexual Perversity, etc.) *'Sheepism / Sheeple' *'Turning backs upon the Right' *'Clouds of Evil' *'Turn Glory into Night' *'Twisting real Laws & setting snares' *'Standing up & defending what’s really wrong & left-leaning' *'Push God out & silence His word' *'Despise' *'Destard' *'Hythloth' *'Incivility' (including Leftist Incivility, etc.) *'Activism' (including Activist judges/juries, etc.) *'Scrutiny' (Political Scrutiny, etc.) *'Smearing/Slandering' (including Smear/Slander machines, etc.) *'Plantations' (including Political Plantation, Mental Plantations, Democratic Plantations, etc.) *'Stinkiness' *'Unhinge' *'Weaponization of everything' (Intelligence, Justice System, Legal systems, Political Differences, Power, etc.) *'Mouth-Pieces' (including Democratic mouth-pieces, media-press mouth-pieces, etc.) *'All Talk & No Action' *'Meddling' (in elections, etc.) *'Fake Holidays' (Pride Month, Internationals Women’s Day, Unthanksgiving Day, etc.) *'Marching Orders' *'Frozen-Heartedness' *'Lying Eyes & Ears' *'Taking away the Fruits of other people’s labor' *'Toxic Masculinity' *'Fake/False Proclamations/Policies' *'Disinformation/Misinformation' *'Pestilent' *'Pestering' *'Corrupted Mindedness/Heartedness' *'Flawed/Limited Human Cunning/Intellect' *'Plantations' (including Democratic Plantations, Mental/Psycholocial Plantations, etc.) *'Traitorism/Treason' *'Destroying America & Israel' (especially from the inside & outside) *'Complicity' *'Sophistry' *'Negative Headlines' *'Sleeping-in Late' *'Veganism' *'Totalitarianism' (Totalitarian Thinking, Compelled Speech, Compelled Votes, etc.) *'Judging based on race & skin-color' *'Authoritarianism' (Authoritative News, etc.) *'Corruptible Seeds' *'Ratting on Yourself & your Friends & families' *'Utopia / Utopianism' (including Globalist utopias, etc.) *'Getting Political' *'Redactions' *'Taking Things for Granted' *'Spinelessness' *'Big Governments' *'Big Tech' *'Illegal Immigration' (including Chain Migrant, DACA, VISA Lottery, etc.) *'Badness/Evil/Sin/Meanness' *'Ego/Pretentiousness' *'Preposterous/Unreasonable' *'Dystopia / Dystopianism' (including Dystopian laws, etc.) *'Overpopulation' *'Cartalism' *'Masochism' *'Sadism' *'Compassionlessness' *'Cold-Bloodedness' *'Unthoughtfulness' *'Shenanigans/Devilry' *'Being Unfair & Imbalanced' *'Dad Deeds/Works' *'Mocking' *'Tokenism / Unfair-Minded' *'Discrimination/Discriminatory' *'Inequitable' *'Prejudiced' *'Cheap Labor' (including slave labor, etc.) *'Narrow-Mindedness / Small-Mindedness' *'Renewable Energy' (including solar power & wind power) *'McCarthyism' *'Bad-Mouthing' *'Power & Money' (evil versions; including “Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely, etc.) *'Wrong is Right & Right is Wrong' *'Compelled Speech/Voice/Vote' *'Pulling in/out the heart strings' *'Fanacticism/Fanaticism' (the belief that fundamentalist adherence to unprovable principles the only path forward meaning) *'Spying on real American Citizens & real Israeli Citizens' *'More Regulations / Too Much Regulations' **Taking power from the people / Giving the government power, as well as more power & more control *'Doing the Wrong/Bad Thing' *'Corrupting / Poisoning / Manipulating / Indoctrinating the hearts, minds, souls/spirits, bodies/strengths, personalities & intellect of sapient / sentient / intelligent species/beings' (both mortal & immortal) *'Libel' *'Bad Customer/Community Service' *'Transgression' *'Physical / Spiritual / Psionic / Psychological (including psychic, emotional, mental, etc.) Evil' *'Bad/Poor Sportsmanship' *'Craftiness' *'The Worship of Spiritual Rebels & the Rebel Powers' *'Brain-Dead' *'Weak-Mindedness' *'Weak/Dead-Heartedness' *'Dark/Dead Soul ' *'Distorted Words/Reality' *'Collectivism' *'Appealing to the Worse' *'Spreading Despair' *'Scarcity' *'Kleptocracy' *'Tyrannical Governments' *'Sheepale/Sheeple' (sheep & people mixed into one; people who are stupid & manipulated) *'False Religion/Worship' (especially ‘worshiping slavery & power’, government-worshiping, etc.) *'Political Intimidation' *'Snide' *'Modus Operandi' *'Political Opportunism' *'Secularism' *'Despotism' *'Cancel Culture' Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Deadly_Sins *7 Deadly Sins from This is Leviathan Wikia *7 Deadly Sins from The Seven Deadly Sins Wikia *7 Swords of Sin from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *Seven Great Demon Lords from Digimon Wikia *Seven Great Demon Lords from Wikimon.net *Sin Manipulation from Powerlisting Wikia *7 Deadly Sins from Wikipedia *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, Seven Deadly Sins (Supernatural), Seven Great Demon Lords & Seven Hells of the Demon Army from Villains Wikia *Seven Deadly Sins from Unnatural World Wikia *Seven Deadly Sins from DC Comics Extended Universe Wikia *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man from DC Extended Universe Wikia *Seven Deadly Sins from DC Universe Online Wikia *Seven Deadly Sins from Hercules-Xena Wikia *The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man from Shazam Wikia *Evil power & Demonic Powers from Xarxu Multiverse Wikia Category:Hell Category:Demons